


Devour

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader/Alucard - Freeform, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: "Why do you care about a stray like me? You shouldn't think twice about a runaway like me. You shouldn't sit on rooftops and make me feel like I belong, because I don't belong. Not in your world."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To_Take_A_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Take_A_Heart/gifts).



_I will devour you_  
_Take all the pain away_  
 _I cannot stay my hand_  
 _From reaching out so that I can_  
 _Empower you_  
 _For all eternity_  
 _It seems to ease my mind_  
 _To know that you've brought_  
 _Meaning to my life…_

You ran through the woods without watching where you were going, all your attention focused on simply _escaping_. Your breath came in painfully sharp gasps, and you ignored the sting on your skin from the harsh winter wind and the branches that would not yield willingly as you crashed through them.

You saw the stone wall ahead, the whole of the white-washed world thrown into stark relief by the light of the full moon above you. With a leap and a quick roll, you were over the wall and out of the compound.

You froze as you stopped to catch your breath, trying to get your bearings. The moon was directly above you, now, but it had been at your back when you'd begun your escapade, which meant…

A soft crush of footsteps on snow made your head whip around and look in the direction the sound had come from, muscles painfully bunched as you waited to see if this newcomer were friend or foe.

"Hmm? What have we here… A little bird fleeing its nest?"

The voice was deep and rich, rippling through the cold air and working its way into your ears with considerable ease.

"Are your wings broken, little bird?"

You glanced at your legs, crossed with angry red scratches and bruises that hadn't ever really healed. You looked back up, and jumped back into the wall when you saw the splash of his crimson coat mere inches from your face. You snapped your gaze up into his face when you heard him chuckle, and readied yourself for escape.

"My, my, what a jumpy little bird you are."

Before you could run, a strong arm had scooped you up and tucked you against him, holding you steady as he raised an eyebrow over the rim of his yellow glasses.

"We'll give you a new nest then, shall we?"

 _Still enough_  
_Although I know you're not begging_  
 _Still as the thoughts running through your mind_  
 _Still enough_  
 _Although I know you're not begging_  
 _Give me a reason to make you mine…_

This _new nest_ he spoke of was nothing more than a gilded cage in your eyes, and you disliked being confined to your room until they decided what to do with you.

Alucard, as you had come to discover his name to be, apparently had brought home strays before.

In the mean time, you spent your time slipping in and out of your room. You bypassed security with ease, and most nights found you sitting on the roof, drinking in the moonlight and clear air.

You could live in this cage, you decided, if no one interrupted these romps of yours and tried to lock you up more tightly.

The times you were removed from your room, you were examined and tested, always with great caution and care, as they tried to determine what had happened to you and what you were.

All the while you kept silent, because you weren't ready to see if your voice had survived all the screaming you'd done before you escaped, and you didn't want to sound strange under the careful watch of those crimson eyes.

And you had a feeling that they watched you even when you were locked in your room at night, and followed you all the way to the roof when the rest of the household was sleeping.

And somehow, you didn't mind it, because you sort of liked knowing that he hadn't ratted you out yet.

You liked knowing he could keep secrets.

 _Had enough_  
_Although I see you're not running_  
 _Still are the thoughts running through your mind_  
 _Dead to love_  
 _The path that you are now taking_  
 _Show me the reason to make you mine…_

You were handed a gun and asked to shoot any of the targets set up around the room.

You shot them all without missing once.

From that point on you were assigned to the same squad as Seras, and requested to assist the Hellsing Organization with their mission.

You'd known from the beginning that you wouldn't really have a choice in the matter, but you'd gone along willingly so as to avoid another instance of being given _that_ look by Integra.

You didn't run away, even though all of your instincts screamed at you to, and you found those crimson eyes on you more and more often.

And more and more often you'd find yourself on the roof, trying to not think about anything, because the memories were just as bad now as they had been when you arrived.

And the night a tall, dark shadow appeared on the roof next to you, you found you liked the company, even if you didn't speak.

His presence was one you enjoyed, and it beat staying up all night alone or stuck in a room with Seras when she just wouldn't be quiet.

He never asked questions, for which you were grateful, and when he did talk it was never about your past or his, but about what you could see and hear from your perch.

You found his sense of humor quite compatible with your own, and the more you sat together, the more you wished you could whisper back.

You wished you could ask him why he'd rescued you, when he'd known nothing about you. Why he'd gone through all this trouble for one girl who couldn't speak and just happened to be very good with a gun.

Why he'd been out for a walk in the dead of winter right past the wall you chose to jump over on your flight from captivity.

Why Fate had put you two together when you had so little in common.

Why he still called you _little bird_ when you no longer flew.

Why he'd even cared enough to carry you back here in the first place.

 _Run, to where the smallest ray of light will never find you_  
_Run, to where you will not need to shield your eyes_  
 _Run, away from all the soulless, heartless fiends who hound you_  
 _Run, away and let your memories go blind, when I devour you…_

Your first words were ripped from your throat against your will, and spilled from your lips into a dark room as you sat bolt upright in bed and clutched at the sheets in fear as the nightmare fell away from your eyes.

Before you could think, before you could barely even breathe properly, you were out of your room and down the hall, leaping over the traps that you knew were there, and ducking around sensors that had ensnared less fortunate trespassers.

You were through the hidden panel and down two dozen of the seemingly endless steps before you realized that you hadn't brought a flashlight. You also realized it was too late to turn back now, because your pulse was still thundering in your ears, and you listened to your instincts before you could think better of it.

The arms that caught you didn't seem surprised by your arrival, and when a hand was placed gently on the top of your head you realized why.

"You were watching me." Your voice was once again spilling over your lips, and you couldn't stop it. "Why were you watching me? Why are you concerned?"

"Because it's you, little bird."

"That's not good enough. Why do you care about a stray like me? You shouldn't think twice about a runaway like me. You shouldn't sit on rooftops and make me feel like I belong, because I _don't_ belong. Not in your world."

"That could always be fixed."

You pulled away and looked up at him, unable to see him but knowing he could see you. "I don't…" You shook your head, confused.

"Little bird, would you like to fly?"

 _I will devour you_  
_Take all the pain away_  
 _I cannot stay my hand_  
 _From reaching out so that I can_  
 _Empower you_  
 _For all eternity_  
 _It seems to ease my mind_  
 _To know that you've brought_  
 _Meaning to my life…_

_"Devour" by Disturbed_

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing and All Related Characters belong to: Kouta Hirano


End file.
